The sad story of Yukari
by CrystalCage
Summary: This is a story about a hanyou girl, named Yukari. Her life isn't easy, because she's hated by humans and by youkai. Will she find her place to call home?
1. The worst night that exists

This is a story about Yukari. Yukari is a hanyou, that means her life isn't easy. She's hated by humans, and hated youkai. What will she do? Read and find out xD

--

The worst night that exists

It was a quiet night. The full moon was high in the sky. But in one village was is it less peaceful. Many villagers with torches and forks were in front of a house. In that house sat a mother with her child, holding her close to her. The villagers came to get her child, because she was a hanyou.

The girl was shaking, shaking of fear. She didn't want to go with the villagers, she had no idea what was going to happen with her. "Don't worry Yukari, I'll make sure that they don't take you" the mother sad to her child.

Outside the villagers where impatient. They decided to take drastic measures to proceed. The people with torches ran forward and strike the house with fire. Al the wood took flame slowly..

When Yukari noticed that the house was on fire, she was even more afraid than she already was. "Mommy I'm scared!" She screamed "Yukari, you must escape before it's to late!" "But I don't want to go without you!" "I'll follow you Yukari, please hurry now!" Yukari nodded, and she did what the mother said to her.

When Yukari came outside, she cried "Mommy come out!" But it was too late, the house collapsed already. Yukari looked shocked, but she knew what was happened just now, her mother had sacrificed herself for her. Crying she fell on her knees.. She hid her face in het hands..

But then the villagers saw her "There is that hanyou, get her!" Yukari looked scared, she must escape. Fast as she could de ran away, tears ran over her cheeks. She was away from the village, from the neighbourhood, away from here. To a place, a place where she was alone ..

--

More chapters will come later xD I'm remaking this story because I think it can be better.. I have little problem with the spelling in english.. so maybe there are some spelling errors in it.. xD Don't blame me, my english isn't perfect..xD


	2. I'm not welcome anywhere

Chapter two of my story, yay xD lol

--

Yukari continued to run, run for her life. But the villagers didn't give up and they continued to chase after her. They were so full od hatred. What did she do wrong? Why are they hating her so much? She didn't harm them or anything..

The villagers still ran after her, they wanted to kill her. Yukari didn't know what she had to do. After what her mother had done, she couldn't let herself get killed. Her mother wanted her to life.. Yukari had to lose them, anyway. Once she saw a cave, she ran inside. She ran as far as possible and sat down. It was cold, but it didn't bother her. She just sat there in the darkness. It remaind silent. Yukari singed in relief, they didn't follow her. Slowly she stood up and walked back to the exit of the cave. Carefully she looked around, making herself sure that the villagers where gone. But when she saw the villagers standing somewhere near the cave, she jumped back. They didn't leave after all. Yukari twiched her ears, and tried to listen what they where saying. After a while the villagers went away. Yukari signed and walked out of the cave. "Where can I go?" she tought "I don't have a house, don't have a place to go.." She looked sad and began to walk in the forest.

That evening she sat near a campfire in a open area. Sad she looked into the fire. "Why did the villagers suddenly do something like that?" she tought. She knew that they didn't like her, but was that a reason to kill her? A tear ran down her cheek. She shook her head. She had to be strong now, so she could survive. She looked up to the sky. From now, she was alone, alone in the world. She had to protect herself from danger. Doing everything on her own. She yawned. Slowly she laid down in the grass. Slowly she fell in a deep sleep.

The next moring she woke up. Slowly she sat up. She looked up at the sky. The sun began to come up. "It's time to find me some food" Yukari tought. She stood up and walked to a river nearby. She sat down on her knees and washed her face "Well, I think life isn't bad at all" Yukari stood up and sniffed in the air, searching for food. Since she was a half dog youkai, she could smell and hear very well. "Hmm, that smells like food!" Yukari ran to the place where the scent came from. She was lucky, there was a huge tree with fruit. Quickly she jumped in the tree and she took some fruit. Sitting down on a branch, she began to eat. She just sat there, till the ground began to shake. Yukari jumped out of the tree, looking around "Who's there?!" A youkai jumped out of some bushes "You little wench.. how dare you to eat from my tree!" "Your tree? Did you write your name on it?" "How dare you to talk to me like that?! I'll kill you!" the youkai growled. "Uhm.. no thank you.. byeee!" Yukari ran away. The youkai growled, but he didn't go after her. Yukari signed "Life isn't so easy as I tought.."

--

Well, what do you think? xD Please R&R


	3. Village panic

It was almost evening and the sun wat setting. Yukari ran through the forest

"Dammit!" she thought "I don't have much time left!"

As fast as she could she ran futher. Tonight was the night she'll lose her demon powers and turn into a human. Yukari hated this day more then every other day. She'll be defensless againt enemy's untill the sun came up again. That's why she has to find a good place to hide, to take shelter.

Yukari looked around "This isn't good.. I don't see a cave or something like that anywere! They'll catch and eat me if they see me in my human form!" Yukari tried to run faster, but her power were taking of already. She signed "Dammit.. I hate this so much.." Yukari stopped running and panted. She looked up at the sky

The sun dissapeard already. The darkness took over the forest quickly

"DAMN IT ALL!" Yukari called out when she started to glow. Her nails became shorter, so did her fangs. Her dog ears disappeard. The color of her hair changed into brown, her demon powers were gone.

Yukari looked at her hands "I'm to late already.." She looked around, kinda scared of what might happen to her. Yukari shivered "It's so cold.. I wish I was still at home.." Sad she looked up at the sky "It's been a month now.. I don't like being on my own.." Slowly she walked forward, she didn't think about all dangers of the forest at night anymore.

Suddenly, a sound came from behind the bushes

Yukari heard it and walked backwards "W-Who's there?" she asked with a tiny, scared voice

The bushes shook and a man walked out "What is a little girl like you ding in the forest by night? It's pretty dangerous here" He said

Yukari kept walking backwards "P-Please don't hurt m-me" "It's a human! I bet he's going to kill me when I finds out I'm a hanyou.." Yukari tought

The man shook his head "I'm not going to hurt you" he told her "Come on, let's go back to the village.."

"N-No! I don't live there!" Yukari said "I live.. I live.. in another village!"

"Well you can stay the night at my house, tomorrow you can go futher" The man told her "Well now, come on" He said as he turned and began walking to the village

Yukari didn't know what to do "It's a human! I can't stay there, they'll attack me if they find out!" She looked around "But.. demons will come and get me if I stay here.." She signed and followed the man "Tomorrow, when the sun's starting to set, I'm gone. They'll never know I was here.."

---

Two hours later, Yukari was lying on a blanket. She couldn't sleep, she almost never did this night. She signed "I can't believe I'm doing this.." she tought "What if they find out.." Yukari looked over at the man. He was sleeping already "I bet he's lonely.. He doesn't have a wife or children.." Yukari turned and laid on her back "Mother was lonely because father died.." She yawned and turned again, lying on her stomach "I wonder what happend.." Slowly she drifted of in a light sleep..

---

Yukari woke up by hearing a sound "What was that?" she asked yawning.

The man was awake too. He took a spear and looked at Yukari "Stay inside kid, a demon is attacking us" He said leaving the hut

Yukari's eyes widened "A demon? Ow no.." She looked outside "It's almost morning, I have to go.." Yukari stood up and walked outside, but then she saw the demon that was attacking the village.

A huge demon wolf stood in the village, growling, barking and hitting the villagers away.

Yukari was afraid "He's so huge.. But I have to get away now.." She tought. She didn't hasitate anymore and ran away

The demon wolf spotted her and fired a huge attack

Yukai gasped and jumped away "Damn you stupid wolf!" she growled

Yukari didn't notice the sun began to set

The villagers looked at her in shock "It's a hanyou! I bet she's the one behind all this!"

Yukari blinked "Huh?" then she looked at her hand, her nails were longer again "Ow shit.."

"Get that hanyou! Kill her!" The villagers called

Yukari growled angerly "I won't let those humans win again!" she tought. Her hand began to glow "Leave me alone bastards!" she growled. She fired a thunder attack from her hands.

The villagers backed of "What the.."

"Just leave me alone! I hate you all!" Yukari turned and ran into the forest "How could I be so stupid?! Trusting a human! I'll never, nerver, never trust a human agan!" Yukari kept running till she disappeard in the cold, still misty woods


End file.
